Sakura's Evil Plan
by The Master of All
Summary: Sakura wants Sasuke, she'll do anything to make him hers but Sasuke has his eyes on a certain blonde ninja...let's just say it's complicated.
1. Potion: Failed

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto ~cries in the corner~

Inspiration: 'Love Potion' by Xtase, read that amazing story!

Enjoy(:

* * *

"I am so gonna make Sasuke fall in love with me now", Sakura told herself as she held a small vial in her hand tightly, "a sip of this and he's all mine- take that Ino-Pig".

She walked slowly and contentedly through the village heading to the place where Master Kakashi had told Team 7 to meet. She hummed to herself feeling happy, even though she had to deal with an annoying Naruto for a couple of hours. After all Sasuke was going to be all hers today and nothing can ruin that- not even Naruto.

* * *

Naruto skipped through the village, happy that Kakashi had called a meeting. He was going to see Sakura, again! His mouth watered at the thought of the pink-haired ninja when all of a sudden 4 giant paws pushed him down.

"Akamaru? Hey there!", he petted the dog before looking around with a smirk, "Where's Dogbreath?", Naruto asked the dog.

"Quit calling me Dogbreath, Naruto or I'm gonna have to kill you", Kiba told him with a smile.

Naruto snorted, "You wish, I'll just kick your sorry ass with my Rasengen".

"You'll be sorry Naruto", Kiba warned him, then waving, he walked away, his dog on his toes, "I gotta see Hinata, so see ya 'round, stupid".

"Bye, Dogbreath", Naruto smirked as his friend flipped him off in reply.

* * *

Sakura headed over to Sasuke who was leaning on a tree with a bored expression on his face as he seemed to be aimlessly stare at Naruto's back.

"Umm, Sasuke?", Sakura began.

"What is it, Sakura?", he asked, already feeling tired.

"I thought you might be thirsty, so I got you a drink", Sakura blushed prettily. _Oh yeah drink up baby, your gonna be all mine._

"Uh, thanks...", Sasuke took the drink, staring at Sakura with cautious eyes, "Are you okay?"

"I'm just fi-", Sakura cut off in a scream as Naruto launched himself at the Uchiha causing Sasuke to fall down and drop his drink. The drink that contained the precious, rare ingredients of Sakura's love potion.

She rounded on Naruto, eyes flashing as she took in the oblivious blonde's figure. _I will get you I swear, you are dead_, she swore silently.

"Teme, I caught you off guard, that's twice this week, you are getting worse!", Naruto laughed as he helped Sasuke up.

"You know Dobe, you are an idiot", Sasuke said coolly, brusing off his shirt.

"Aw, your just mad that I got you again", Naruto smirked as he placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke drew in a sudden breath. _Uh-oh, I can't have him touching me especially now, now that I know that-that-that I like the dobe._

Sasuke drew away, "Your just too chicken to take me on head-on, Dobe".

Naruto pouted, "Teme!"

"Guys, shut up and Naruto you deserve this, so don't cry", Sakura gave him a punch in the chest and grinned at the pleasing sound of bones cracking. _Take that! No matter what, I'll do what it takes to make Sasuke mine_, Sakura promised herself as Kakashi finally came into the clearing, 3 hours late.

"Your late", Naruto yelled as he quickly recovered from Sakura's punch.

* * *

Yup, I know short chapter but this the basic idea of my story, so untill I get the next chapter up. See ya(x


	2. Jutsu: Failed

Disclaimer: Dont. Own. Naruto. :(

Onward(x

* * *

"Mom, remember how you told me once that if I wanted to know some old jutsus that I could just ask you?", Sakura asked her mom slowly.

"Yes, I remember, Honey", her mom replied.

"Well is there a jutsu that can make someone fall in love with yourself?"

Her mom's eyes widened, "Does this have to do with that Sasuke kid?"

"Yes, mom he's meant for me, can't you tell?", Sakura almost screamed.

Sakura's mom sighed, "Do you like Sasuke or like _like_ Sasuke", she asked her daughter.

"What do you mean, mom?"

"It's like your obsessed with Sasuke and that's not love but an addiction, honey, let go before it gets worse".

"You don't understand! You just_ don't_ mom, we're _meant_ for each other, Sasuke and Sakura together forever, that sounds great!"

Her mom sighed again, wondering what had gone wrong with her child, "There's no jutsu that can _make_ someone fall in love with you but there is one where when used on a person that causes hidden feelings to come out".

"Oh, like Sasuke's hidden feelings for me", Sakura flipped her hair with a smile.

Her mom looked at Sakura carefully, she had a feeling that Sasuke wasn't in love with her darling, Sakura. She wondered how her daughter would react to that.

* * *

Sasuke leaned against the tree and he glanced at the suspicious Sakura, _She's been acting weird lately, I gotta be careful around her_, he noted to himself.

Sasuke closed his eyes, smiling to himself slightly. Why was the usually stoic Uchiha smiling? Yesterday he had gotten an amazing view of Naruto's abs during the training session with Kakashi.

He saw that mark on Naruto's stomach that he wanted to trace with his fingers, then hw wanted to follow that path with his tounge. He felt himself getting wonderfully erect with thoughts of himself above a sweaty Naruto.

Uke. That's what Naruto would be Sasuke just knew it, of course Naruto would wanna be seme sometimes but Naruto would always be his uke and he would always be Naruto's seme and-.

"Sasuke", Sakura said, breaking Sasuke's train of thoughts.

"What is it _now_?", Sasuke asked, slightly pissed.

"Do you like anyone", she asked softly, blushing.

Sasuke searched her face while keeping his own free of expressions. _Why is she asking me this now. We're about to train!_

"I-I like you Sasuke", she told him, biting her lip, she looked up at him from under her lashes.

"Sakura, you know what?", Sasuke began.

"What is it?" _Oh boy, he's gonna confess I just know it!_

"You make me sick", he went, echoing the words he had told her 5 years ago.

She widened her eyes. _Crap, looks like I'll have to use the jutsu._

Closing her eyes, she moved her hands behind her back and shaped her fingers into 3 different signs: Boar, Rat and Heart, the last sign was a secret only known in her family.

Sakura opened her eyes and peered expectedly at Sasuke.

"What are you-?', he cut off, his eyes glazing over as the jutsu took effect.

"Sasuke do you like me?", Sakura smirked, sure she knew the anser.

"No, of course not", Sasuke threw her a look of utter disgust before walking away, leaving a speechless Sakura behind.

She fell to her knees, her eyes on Sasuke's retreating back. Angrily, she pulled at the grass around her.

"Why, why, why! What is there not to like? I am Haruno Sakura, who wouldn't want me?", Sakura asked the wisps of grass in her hands.

Gritting her teeth, she threw the grass down, "Just who the hell could Sasuke be in love with then?", she wondered.

* * *

Sasuke was walking towards Naruto's house. His mind was telling him, _screaming_ at him to go home but his body seemed to move of it's own accord. Sasuke frowned. He knew that somehow it was Sakura's fault, he just didn't know how.

He reached Naruto's small house and his fingers moved in several signs. _A teleportation jutsu_, Sasuke realized and he found himself in Naruto's home.

He looked around, it was messy, not too much...it was messy in a _Naruto_ way, that's the only way Sasuke could describe it.

"Sasuke, why are you in my house?", Naruto asked with a shocked expression as he poured boiling water into a ramen cup.

_Of course he'd be eating ramen_, Sasuke almost snorted.

"I don't know", Sasuke replied honestly as his body walked towards Naruto.

Sasuke let his mind shut off and his body did as it pleased. His hands cupped the blonde's suprised face and he drew Naruto into a slow kiss. Naruto started to kiss back, then froze and pushed Sasuke away.

"What the hell", he yelled at Sasuke.

Naruto looked carefully at Sasuke. Sasuke's dark eyes were filled with desire, his pants had a suspiciuos budge, his body moved sensuously as he walked closer to blonde-nin and reached for Naruto's face.

Naruto saw all this and said the first thing that came into his mind, "Rape, help me somebody, _rape_!"

* * *

**_A/N:_** The jutsu only takes ahold of a person if their in love, if not then it wouldn't have worked. So that's how Sakura knew that Sasuke was in love with _someone_. And the heart sign? Well, I didn't want to use another sign and as cliche' as it is I kinda liked the sound of it xD

Mwah-ha-ha! Cliff-hanger. No hate...please? ;P

Notice I made Sakura extra whiny o.o

I should change that(x


	3. What The Heck?

Disclaimer: Hoes, I _DON'T_ own Naruto x3

Onward o.o

* * *

"Ino-Pig, Sasuke doesn't like me", Sakura whined to the blonde.

"Duh, wasn't that obvious for like 5 years, Billboard Head".

Sakura arched a brow, "Weren't you in love with Sasuke, too".

Ino giggled, "I got over that like 2 years ago", she waved a hand, "Move on Sakura, he's eye candy, not an obsession".

Sakura clenched her jaw remembering her mom's similar words, "But-but were meant to be together", she protested.

Ino sighed and looked up from her drawing, "Bill Board Brow, it's obvious who Sasuke likes, just open your freaking eyes!", she practically yelled.

"Whaaaa-? Sasuke's in love. Oh. Heck. No.", Sakura paused and observed Ino's face, "Ino-Pig, does that mean you like someone else?"

"Again Big Brow, open your eyes", she sighed, "Shikamaru told me that somebody had a crush on me and we went out", Ino's eyes looked dreamily at Sakura, "He's a great kisser, if by kissing I feel like this, then sex must be amazing!".

"Ino-Pig! Who. Is. It.", She asked her friend distinctly.

"Choji".

"Whaaaaat! That's so- I did not see that coming!".

"I know right. We're completely different but on our first date, we just...clicked. I guess that's how it was with Shikamaru and Temari, now talk about opposites attract".

"Well anyways, who does Sasuke like!", Sakura asked impatiently.

Ino pursed her lips and smirked, "Let's just say Sasuke is Sas-_gay_", she sang and winked. She wasn't going to say anything more to Sakura. Her lips were sealed.

* * *

Hearing Naruto's scream, something in Sasuke snapped, whatever hold the jutsu had on him before was gone.

"Why am I in your house, Naruto?", Sasuke asked, though he knew why.

"Teme! I should be asking _you_ that!", Naruto yelled back. He tilted his head to the side, this was the Sasuke he knew but who the heck was the other?

"Dobe, just let me out", Sasuke rolled his eyes, ignoring his inner turmoil.

Naruto glanced at him, slightly pissed.

"You come in my house, kiss me _and_ then you demand to get out, I don't think so", Naruto argued, raising his brow.

Sasuke raised his own brow in response and smirked, "Do you want more, Dobe?"

Naruto gave him a look of disgust, "Heck no, Teme".

Sasuke kept his smirk on his face but he was a little- okay _really_ hurt by Naruto's denial.

"I did kind of like it though", Naruto said, wrinkling his nose as he led Sasuke to the door.

"So you want another kiss then Dobe?", Sasuke asked, smirking.

Naruto slammed the door in Sasuke's face in response.

* * *

Mwah-ha-ha, No smut...yet(;

I know short chapter but stay tuned x3


	4. Complicated

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishmoto owns...for now.(;

Enjoy Peeps x3

* * *

Naruto leaned against the door, panting slightly. He ran the kiss through his mind.

For some reason when Sasuke had kissed him, Naruto had felt himself tremble, something in him had wanted to give in. It had taken all of Naruto's willpower to push Sasuke away. Just thinking of those lips on his own made his blood rush down below.

Naruto pulled himself together banishing thoughts of Sasuke's kiss and his own feelings. He turned on his heel and promptly ran into a wall.

"Ow", he yelled, rubbing his head as he glared at the wall. Then Naruto turned and walked to the table as he drooled. His ramen was waiting for him.

* * *

_What the hell just happened in there_, Sasuke wondered. He clenched his fist and angrily punched a tree that just happened to be innocently near by.

_Kakashi called another meeting today, so I guess I should start going to the the place and with what just happened it's gonna be awkward,_ he sighed, cursing Kakashi as he walked.

* * *

Naruto walked to the clearing and when he saw Sasuke, he quickly walked to the other end shooting a distasteful look at Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked. _What a dobe._

He slowly walked towards Naruto, pretending he didn't notice the dirty looks Naruto was giving him, he leaned onto a tree and smirked.

"Hey, Dobe".

_That's it._

Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He turned facing Sasuke and pushed the raven nin down. He aimed a punch at Sasuke's face which of course Sasuke being Sasuke easily dodged. Naruto knowing he wouldn't have the advantage for long so he shoved his knee hard against Sasuke's groin. Sasuke gave out a erotic sound, a mix between a moan and a yelp.

Sasuke flipped them over, his eyes flashing.

_Uh-oh._

"Dobe, your going to get it".

"S-Sasuke ugh I take it back, I take my punch back!"

Sasuke punched Naruto in the chest in reply and smirked, "Dobe".

Kakashi flicked his eyes from his book to the fighting duo then shrugged. He'd deal with them later, after all he was getting to a particularly steamy part in his beloved Icha Icha , he turned his attention back to the book, chuckling softly to himself.

Sakura watched Sasuke and Naruto through the corner of her eye. She didn't know if she should run over to Naruto and give him a punch or give in to the delirium of it. The way they were fighting was almost..._beautiful_. No matter how much she tried to deny it she could feel the sexual tension between her two teammates. She sat down in a huff.

_Only I should be like that with Sasuke_, she told herself angrily as she watched the continuing fight.

Meanwhile, Sasuke had managed to pin the blonde's hands above his head and was drawing nearer to the blonde's face then slowly but deliberately he nicked the blonde's ear.

"Your an idiot, Dobe".

Naruto shuddered at the feeling of Sasuke's teeth grazing his earlobe and managed to flip them over. He scrutinized the raven's face before gathering the fingers on his right hand into a fist and punched the Uchiha in the stomach- hard.

"Your the idiot, Teme", he said as he stalked away.

Naruto was _happy_, after all he had beaten Sasuke! Now on to deny those strange sensations that coarsed through his body.

"Oh my god Sasuke, are you okay", Sakura asked. Her eyes were on the Uchiha's stomach which was slowly darkening to an ugly purple, "I'll heal you".

She closed her eyes and focused on her chakra untill her hands started to glow, then she reached for the Uchiha's bruise.

He widened his eyes and shot her a barely disguised look of disgust, "No! I'll be fine go away!"

"But you n-need-"

"Your annoying Sakura", Sasuke cut in, fixing his eyes on her with the famous Uchiha glare.

Sakura backed away slowly, then broke out into a full-out run.

Kakashi glanced up from his book and noticed that two of his student's were missing. He closed his beloved book o' Porn shut and fixed his eye on Sasuke.

"You can go, tell them to meet me here tomorrow", then he poofed away.

* * *

"Ino-Pig! Sasuke called me annoying. _Annoying!_ Can you believe that?", Sakura asked, indignantly.

Ino sighed, _again_. She'd been doing alot of sighing since her pink-haired friend had came over. She filed her nails, then raised her hand and gazed at them thoughtfully. _Perfect._

"Sakura, please enough of Sasuke, I mean he is drop. Dead. _Gorgeus_. But give it up", Ino went, not unkindly.

Sakura glared at her, then softened, "Fine, I'm not giving up but I'll stop talking about him", she paused, "Are you getting ready for something?"

"Yup", Ino grinned happily, "I'm going on a double date with Shikamaru and Temari".

Sakura giggled, "I can't believe those two got together".

Ino smirked, "Their so different, he's lazy, she's not, _she's_ bossy, _he's_ not", she tilted her head to the side, "I guess that's what makes them such a great couple".

Sakura laughed, "Yup, Shikamaru has a girl who's smart enough to understand him _and_ kick his ass".

Ino leaned closer to Sakura, "Imagine sex with _Shikamaru!_ It must be a bore", she giggled.

* * *

Shikamaru raised his head from between Temari's legs and sneezed.

"What? I don't think I have a cold", he went.

Temari smirked, "I bet Ino's talking about how sex with you must be boring".

He glared slightly at her then muttered, "Troublesome".

"Remember we have a double date with her and your best friend", Temari reminded him, smirking.

"What a drag", he went.

Temari pulled his head up and wrapped her arms around Shikamaru's neck, "Don't worry it's not for an another and anyways sex is great".

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at his girlfriends crudeness, "Ugh...thanks?". He may be a genius but sometimes he just didn't get his girlfriend.

Temari smirked and drew him into another kiss.

* * *

Sasuke leaned against a tree and closed his eyes, sighing.

_Why did I do that, why the hell did I bite the Dobe?_ He clenched his hands, then unclenched them, after all he was an Uchiha and Uchichas never show emotion.

He counted of the years in his mind. One year he had stayed in Konoha, training to be a ninja. 3 years he had trained with Orochimaru, he shuddered slightly at the thought of Orochimaru, Sasuke couldn't deny it, he was..._creepy_. Then it had taken a year for the village to recover from both the war and his sudden reappearence and in this time he'd somehow developed feelings for Naruto.

Even though he was crushing on Naruto, Sasuke knew he wasn't gay and then again he wasn't quite straight. Sasuke had always prided himself for being asexual.

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, groaning as a ridiculous word came into his mind. _Naru-sexual._ Sasuke smirked. _What a stupid word._

He felt a hand wrap around his neck and he opened one eye, then another.

"What is it, Dobe?", Sasuke asked, searching the blonde-nin's face.

Narutp looked down, then slowly looked up and finally rested his eyes on Sasuke's dark orbs.

"Kiss me, Teme", he went.

"What!?", Sasuke asked, completely suprised and slightly pissed. _Is he playing with my feelings?_

Closing his eyes, Naruto crashed his lips unto Sasuke's.

Sasuke stood frozen, then slowly placed his hands on Naruto's back and bit his bottom lip gently.

Naruto gasped as warm sensations coarsed through his body as Sasuke took refugee of Naruto's mouth. His tounge traced Naruto's warm cavern and he swiped his tounge around, tasting Naruto and licking everywhere he could reach with his tounge. He moaned slightly against Naruto's mouth.

Naruto shivered at Sasuke's erotic moan and slowly, gently, cautiously moved his own tounge against Sasuke.

Pleasure shot through the ninjas bodies as their tounge twirled and twisted against each other, lazily at first, then urgently. Their mouths worked ferciously against each other almost crushing the others' lips. Sasuke hands started to roam.

Naruto drew away, panting slighly.

"Your a bastard still, Teme", Naruto said as he ran way, shaking slightly, "But I kinda liked it", he finished in a whisper.

Sasuke groaned and slid to the ground. _Why the hell did things have to be so damn complicated?_

* * *

Dun. Dun. Dun.

What the _heck_ is wrong with Naruto, why'd he stop just when things were getting _good!_ xD

New Chapter Tomorrow.(x

No good ol' smut yet...


	5. Realization

Kind of an angsty chapter o.o

Disclaimer: Pfft as if I could _ever_ own Naruto.

Read On Dears x3

* * *

Naruto panted as he ran, His mind was full of turmoil and confusion. He took a deep breath, he didn't like to think, that's why he usually acted recklessly during missions but right now he needed to sort his thoughts.

_Yes_, Naruto decided. _Yes, I definiely did like that kiss. Does that mean I like Sasuke though? I can't be in love with Sasuke because well... I'm in love with Sakura...right?_

Poor Naruto was in denial.

* * *

"Yo", went Kakashi, raising two fingers into the peace sign.

Sasuke stifled a groan and instead crossed his arms and glared at his teacher.

"What are you doing at my house?", he asked.

Kakashi coolly fixed his eyes on his student and shut his beloved book 'o smut close, "What was that today?", he questioned Sasuke.

"What was what? Master Kakashi can you leave me alone!", Sasuke glared at his teacher.

"During that fight of yours...", Kakashi broke off and smirked, "Why'd you bite Naruto".

Sasuke fought off the blush that threatened to color his cheeks band glared...again.

"He wouldn't let go, so I bit him, you know I had to win", Sasuke lied.

Kakashi raised a brow, "Oh, is our proud_ little_ Sasuke in love?", he teased.

"What!? Master Kakashi, leave me alone!", Sasuke had, had enough of his master, he turned around and walked into his house.

Master Kakashi watched him go, smirking. _Oh, he's got it bad_, he thought.

Then he poofed away and managed to knock into his "rival" Gai.

_Oh crap._

* * *

Naruto walked through the village slowly, still thinking. His head started pounding in pain. He gripped at his head. Oh, how Naruto hated thinking.

Naruto decided he needed some good ol' Ramen. His mouth waterd, already forgetting his previous struggles as he walked to the Ramen stand.

* * *

Sakura sat on a stool, bored. _Why the hell did I let Ino drag me to her double date? This is worse then being a third wheel. I'm a freaking fifth wheel, if only Sasuke was here._

Sakura sighed and took a bite of her Ramen. _Damn you, Ino-Pig._

Sakura saw Naruto and almost jumped off her stool in joy. Saved! She wouldn't be a fifth wheel anymore!

"Hey, Sakura", Naruto said, oddly calm and serious.

_What the heck...is that Naruto? Why is he acting like this?_

Naruto turned and faced her fixing his blue eyes on her green ones.

"Sakura, can you kiss me?", he asked, softly.

Sakura was about to him give him a punch that she was sure he deserved but stopped when she saw Naruto's desperation which seemed to cloud his usually sparkling blue eyes.

"Um...", something in Sakura fell away, "Ugh...sure, i guess", she clenched her hands into twin fists, "Don't tell anyone though", she turned towards the wide eyes of Temari, Choji and Ino and the bored gaze of Shikamaru, "You guys too".

Naruto shrugged and leaned forward capturing Sakura's lips with his own.

Sakura waited for the feelings to bubble up, like it had when_ he_ had kiss her. Instead of warm feelings coarsing through her body like it had during that _certain_ kiss, it just felt like a pair lips against her own lips.

* * *

As Naruto crashed his lips unto Sakura's he hoped that he would feel something, _anything._ Instead he felt..._nothing._ He almost groaned with fustration. _Looks like for some reason he had a thing for the bastard._

He broke the kiss and walked away without a backwards glance.

Sakura glanced at her friends, "What the heck just happened?", she asked as she watched Naruto's retreating back.

"Realization", Shikamaru went in a bored voice.

"What?", Ino asked.

Temari shrugged, _she may be smart but she wasn't the genius her boyfriend was_, Temari noted as she swung her feet unto Shikamaru's lap. Choji just grinned and stuffed his face with more potato chips.

"Realization", Shikamaru repeated, a grin spreading over his usually bored expression, "Realization".

Ino groaned, pissed.

* * *

Naruto wasn't confused- or in denial anymore.

He realized that he had fallen for Sasuke somehow. Now that he thought about it he'd liked Sasuke even before the kiss in his apartment. After all he had spent years looking for Sasuke.

He linked his fingers behind his head and sighed- content. He didn't have a headache anymore. Now if he could only find the Teme.

* * *

Ooo, what's Naruto gonna do when he finds _his_ 'Teme'?

And who was Sakura's first kiss? o.e

* * *

I realize that I'm kinda drawing this story out..so when the smut comes along it'll be nice and _loooong_ as a reward :D

So, yes there's no smut next chapter BUT there is a kiss.(:

Stay Tuned(x


	6. Together?

Disclaimer: Don't even, just don't ~crys~ I no own xD

Onward x3

* * *

Sasuke felt cramped in his house, he _had_ to get out. So as soon as he was sure that his idiot teacher had left, Sasuke had gone to the fields and leaned against a tree with a sigh.

_Why did Master Kakashi ask me all those questions...it's like he knows._

Sasuke swallowed and mentally beat up his teacher, his mind showing him standing above a mangled Kakashi on the ground below._ If only I could autually do that._

"Stupid Teme, where is he, bastard knows how to tick me off", Sasuke heard a voice say.

It was Naruto's voice.

Forming his features into a smirk Sasuke leaned casually against the tree and called out, "Looking for me, Dobe?"

Naruto came over, rustling the bushes as he came through them.

"Stop calling me Dobe, Bastard", Naruto growled.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and smirked again. _He really is an idiot._

"Why were you looking for me, Dobe", he asked cooly.

Naruto searched the other nin's face before licking his lips nervously. Sasuke followed the movement with his eyes, entranced.

"Kiss me, Bastard!", Naruto demanded.

"What the- _why_ the hell should I kiss you?", Sasuke asked.

"Can you just kiss me...please?", Naruto replied slowly, embarrassed.

Sasuke searched Naruto's face. _He can't be playing with me, he's not acting like the idiot he usually is...so _maybe_ I _should_ kiss him_, Sasuke reasoned.

Sasuke leaned forward placing his hand on Naruto's back. Naruto shivered at the sudden contact. Sasuke tilted his face forward slightly then captured Naruto's lips. Sasuke licked at Naruto's bottom lip then the seam.

Their mouths worked furiously against each other as their tounges twirled and twisted against each other. Adrenaline shot through them, warming their bodies as their tounges traced patterns into the other nin's warm caverns.

They drew apart, panting slighty, their foreheads touching.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?", a voice drawled.

* * *

Kakashi stared at his two students calmly, a smirk hidden behind his mask.

"Did I interrupt something?", he teased.

Naruto recovered first.

He pointed a finger at his teacher, "What the heck are you doing out here? Were you following us?", he asked suspicously in a true Naruto fashion.

"No, I needed to get away from Gai and his requests for a battle", Kakashi replied airly, waving a hand.

"Of course you would come _here_ of all places", Sasuke muttered under his breath.

Kakashi chuckled almost darkly, once again smirking.

"Since it looks like a came here during a most _intimate_ moment, I guess I should leave", Kakashi said before poofing away.

The boys glanced each other awkwardly. The moment was ruined.

_Stupid, Master Kakashi_, Sasuke frowned.

"Uh, I guess I should go", Naruto said, breaking the almost suffocating silence.

"Yeah me too...hey Naruto?"

"Yeah, Teme?"

"Does this mean...we're together?"

Naruto tilted his head to the side thoughtfully, "Aren't we _always_ together, you know we're both part of the same team", Naruto answered with a "duh" look on his face.

Sasuke almost groaned out loud. _The dobe really is an idiot!_

"Stupid!", he snapped, "I meant are we going out, you know as a...couple?", Sasuke finished, uncomfortable.

Naruto's face brightened, his previous confused expression gone as he grinned widely, almost comically.

"Yeah I guess", he went.

He gave Sasuke a quick peck on the lips before walking away and throwing a bright smile behind his back at Sasuke, "See you later Teme!"

Sasuke smirked, "Bye, Dobe".

* * *

Yesh short chapter x3

Oh Kakashi how _you_ ruined the moment .

Gotta love him though(;

Feed my Monster with _reviews_(x

Cookies and Dinosaurs for people who reviewed. Your awesome‹3

(-c^_^)-c (: :) - Cookie :D

_-Read chapter 598 of Naruto. OMG I kinda knew the mask dude was him. o.o_


	7. The Next Day

Disclaimer: As. If. D;

Hehe I finished writing the lemon, now WAIT for it :D

Onward Peeps x3

* * *

"Saaaasuke", Sakura sang as she threw her arms around the raven-haired nin's neck, almost choking him.

The 3 ninjas were at Naruto's favorite Ramen stand because their Master Kakashi had told them to meet him here.

Master Kakashi was 2 hours late- so far.

Naruto laughed at Sasuke's "kill me now" expression causing Sasuke to throw him a death glare.

"Sakura. Let. Me. Go.", Sasuke growled at the pinkette.

"Oh, _sorry_ Sasuke", she loosened her her hold, "Sasuke, will you go out with me?".

Naruto gagged, choking on his noodles.

Sasuke smirked. _Sakura is such an idiot- even more then Naruto_.

Leaning towards Naruto, he shook off Sakura's arm and kissed Naruto. _5, 4, 3, 2, 1..._

"What the _hell_!", Sakura screamed, turning very red in the face, "Did you do something to make him fall in love with you?"

She swung her arm and slapped Naruto on the face, leaving a red handmark on Naruto's cheek.

"What did you do to _my_ Sasuke you stupid Prick", she spat.

Naruto just stared at her, eyes wide.

"Oh, like you didn't use a jutsu _or_ a stupid love potion to make me fall in love with you", Sasuke went coolly.

"Ah ha ha ha", Sakura laughed nervously, "What are you talking about Sasuke darling?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about", Sasuke flicked his eyes to the sharigan state, fixing then on the pinkette.

"Okay fine, I did but it was for _us_. Me and you, were meant to be, Sasuke and Sakura, so you see that's why I did those things", Sakura rambled.

The ramen vendor glanced at Sakura then averted his eyes. _Why do I get the werid customers_, he sighed.

"There's no us, you see Naruto and I-", but before Sasuke could finish his sentence there was a familar poof and Kakashi appeared.

He took in Sakura's angry waving fist, Sasuke's Sharigan eyes and Naruto's handprinted cheek and he sighed inwardly.

"Well, I always seem to come at the wrong time, don't I", the silver-haired ninja mused.

"Shut up!", his 3 students yelled together glaring at him through slit eyes.

Kakashi just looked at his students, seemily uaffected by the vicious glared of his students.

"Sakura?", he went in a bored tone.

"Yes, Master Kakashi", she said through gritted teeth.

"You should know that Sasuke and Naruto are together- in _love_ you could say", a smirk was hidden behind the Jonin's mask.

"Shut. Up!", she snapped, "I don't want to hear this", she stormed away.

"Oh my, trouble in paradise", Kakashi chuckled.

His two students turned on him, the intent to kill clear in their eyes.

"I guess I should leave, eh?", chuckling still, Kakashi poofed away.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke awkwardly glanced at each other and shrugged, somehow they had agreed on 2 things: One: They had to see Sakura and Two: _Kakashi. Is. Dead_.

"Teme, your paying", then Naruto zoomed away leaving Sasuke behind.

"Dobe, you'll pay next time", Sasuke yelled at Naruto's retreating back. _I fell for another one of the Dobe's tricks. So stupid!_

* * *

Sakura felt like crying but she wasn't going to let herself, instead she frowned at the flower in her hand. A Red Rose.

_I knew this was coming but it still hurts...alot but I gotta admit my 2 teamates getting together is kinda hot but still why?_

She let the rose fall and laughed at herself. _I guess I can be kinda dramatic._

"Hey Sakura, are you okay?", a worried voice asked.

She turned and faced Naruto, gazing into his worried blue eyes.

Sakura sighed, "I'm fine, I'm happy for you two but it still...kinda hurts".

Naruto hugged her, "Sakura remember that kiss?", he asked against her hair before searching her eyes for a reaction.

"With you?"

"No with Lee".

Sakura stiffened then sighed, "What about it?"

Naruto let go of her, "You liked it, didn't you?"

"...So?"

"What the dobe's trying to say is you should get together with the green idiot", Sasuke drawled as he walked to them, "Naruto your paying next time", he flicked Naruto's ear.

"Ow Teme, your a bastard", Naruto whined, holding his ear.

Sakura giggled. _Too cute._

Then she sighed, "Your right, I guess I should give him a chance".

"All right, we could double date or triple date with Shika and Temari over even quadruple date with Ino and Choji!", Naruto paused, "That's the wrong word, isn't it?"

"Your an idiot Dobe", Sasuke drew Naruto into a kiss and Sakura felt her nose bleeding.

"Ugh, I-I gottta go, so see you!", she turn and fled away while covering her still dripping nose.

"What's wrong with Sakura?", Naruto wondered.

"You wouldn't understand Dobe"

"Stop calling me, Dobe!"

"No", came the answer.

"Stupid Teme".

* * *

;D Super Fluffy Chapter

Stay Tuned Things Are Gonna Get...Good x3


	8. Party: Already Cancelled?

Disclaimer: No, no, no! I DON'T own Naruto.

A/N: Other Couples Are Mentioned in This Chapter ;D

Enjoy(x

* * *

Sasuke gently pushed Naruto against the tree and let his teeth graze against Naruto's earlobe. He let the corners of his lips tilt up slightly as he felt a shiver run through Naruto.

Naruto reached up and wound his hands around Sasuke's neck and gave Sasuke a bruising kiss in reply. He moaned quietly against Sasuke's lips as the raven-haired nin bit his bottom lip gently.

Their shirts were thrown to the side in a heated frenzy as they came together in yet another heated kiss. Tounges twirled around each other as they traced every dip and turn in their caverns to memory.

Naruto let his lips trail down to Sasuke's neck and he sucked gently on the area, elicting a pleasing moan from the Uchiha.

Both felt themselves get wonderfully hard as their hands trailed down to the waistbands of the other nin's pants when a "poof" was heard.

Naruto and Sasuke let their eyes drift lazily to the source of the sound and quickly sprang apart, throwing their shirts on.

"My, my, my, I have an uncanny sense of going to places at the wrong time, eh?", Kakashi drawled out in question as he took in his students' disheveled appearences.

"Shut. Up. Master", came the to cold response from the pissed of Uchiha.

"We're moody today, aren't we?", came the smooth reply.

"Master Kakashi, are you running away from Master Gai again? Why? He's pretty cool!", Naruto cut in.

"Are you stupid, Dobe?", Sasuke asked, disbelieving, even he found the master annoying, _really_ annoying.

"Whaa-? Hey! You trying to start something Teme?"

Master Kakashi calmly took out his book and started to chuckle. _Oh, how he loved his book._

Naruto and Sasuke shot each other disbelieving glances and left, leaving their Master behind, who was still smirking at one of his favorite scenes in his book.

* * *

"Ugh! Dude, Naruto! Can you do that with _him_ somewhere else!", yelled a tramautized Kiba, "It's cool your together but seriously I don't want to see you two shoving tounges down each others throats!"

Kiba shivered and curled up into a ball, rocking back and forth dramatically.

"Shut up, Dogbreath, it's not like you and Hinata don't do this", Naruto replied.

Kiba glanced up, his cheeks darkened to the color of the marks on his cheeks, "Sh-shut up, we don't do it public!"

"Hn. So you do it when your alone, where you can do far worse...right?", Sasuke questioned with a smirk.

"Troublesome", muttered Shikamaru as his girlfriend merely laughed enjoying the fight. Temari was hoping it would turn bloody but she found the verbal debate simply hilarious.

Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru, Temari, Ino, Choji, TenTen, Neji, Sakura, Lee and Sasuke and Naruto had decided to meet at the Uchiha's house for a "get together".

Sasuke was currently pissed at his boyfriend from what had occured before the party, Naruto had gone straight to Sasuke's bathroom and had promptly ran back out with a scream as he pointed at Sasuke.

"I knew it was Maybelline", Naruto smirked. Then he had declared that they should have a "get together" with a couple of their (well his) friends.

Sasuke gritted his teeth at the memory, his skin wasn't nice and smooth because of a girl product, he just took care of his skin. This is what he deserved after all his boyfriend was a freaking Dobe.

* * *

Sakura glanced awkwardly at her new boyfriend. _At least he's not wearing that ridiculous outfit._

He looked really nice in his pants and tank top, that showed off all his muscles from years hard training.

Anyways Sakura was still slightly irked that the guy she was in love with for several years turned out to be well...gay.

She saw Lee staring at her smiling, not making any moves on her or ignoring her, this guy liked her for her.

_Oh._

Suddenly Sakura _realized_ (much like Naruto). She wanted Lee, needed Lee.

Sakura's whispered into Lee's ear and dragged the bowl-shaped haircut nin out the door- even as he protested and yelled something about youthful needs versus youthful friends.

Shrugging the other couples followed them out. Temari hitting and dragging poor Shikamaru out the door as he mutttered something about "troublesome women". TenTen winked at Neji as she linked arms with the byakugan user and walked out. Kiba carried the unconscious Hinata out the door, laughing. Ino and Choji left calmly but on a closer look, Ino was glaring at her boyfriend who was happily stuffing his face with his supply of chips.

Just like that, one hour into the party and everyone was gone within 5 minutes.

"Sasuke did you cancel the party", Naruto asked with narrowed eyes.

"Dobe, if I had they would've been running away screaming", came the irritated reply.

Sasuke glanced around. No on was in his house but him and Naruto and there is now way Kakashi could ruin the moment- or interrupt them this time. With that thought in mind, Sasuke pushed Naruto against the wall and crashed his lips unto Naruto's in a kiss, their clothed erections brushing against each other deliciously.

* * *

Mwah Ha Ha. Sexual Cliffhanger :D

'Till Next Time!(:


	9. What The? Bastard!

Disclaimer: I'll Grow Balls Before I Own Naruto .

-sniffs the air- What's that I smell... a lemon?

Yesh..get ready for it :D

* * *

"Wha-? Bastard, what are you doing", Naruto asked.

"Naruto, this will be our _one_ chance, our _first_ chance, let's have some...fun?", Sasuke answered awkwardly.

"Teme, you shouldn't try to talk cool, you'll only ruin the _cool_ for everyone else", Naruto snickered.

"Shut up, Dobe".

Naruto smirked, then winding his fingers through Sasuke's soft black strands, he kissed Sasuke, moaning slightly as their tounges made contact.

A battle for dominance commenced as their tounge attacked and twirled wetly against each other in a heated frenzy.

Panting slightly the two ninjas proceeded to the bedroom where Naruto tugged impatiently at the hem of Sasuke's shirt.

"In a hurry, are we?", Sasuke chuckled as he let his teeth graze Naruto's earlobe.

Pushing Sasuke down unto the bed, he hurriedly peeled off the shirt and latched his mouth unto a hard bud. Sasuke moaned, arching into the contact as his own lips occupied themselvess at Naruto's neck, sucking and biting gently.

Naruto slowly licked at the nipples, then suckled it as he nicked it slightly, then he gave the same treatment to the other hard bud.

Unlatching his lips from Naruto's neck, Sasuke took off Naruto's shirt and trailed his lips down to the marking on the blonde's stomach.

He bit at the top of the mark and Naruto yelped, arching his body upwards. Sasuke followed the black lines with his tounge, biting at random spots when Naruto didn't expect it. The blonde moaned and pulled the raven-nin's hair, muttering Sasuke's name.

Smirking, Sasuke continued the trail down to the waistband of Naruto's pants and in one fluid, almost elegant motion, he tore of the blonde nin's pants and boxers.

Naruto's hands drifted down to Sasuke's own pants and he let his hands go beneath the fabric, stroking Sasuke's erection in long, slow strokes with a sly grin at the Uchiha

Sasuke groaned and closed his eyes as his pants were taken off and Naruto's fingers carressed the erection with feather light touches, teasing Sasuke and smiling as Sasuke groaned and buckled into the touch.

Sasuke had, had enough, flipping them over, their erections grinded against each other pleasingly and they let out twin moans as they gripped at each other.

Sasuke let his tounge gently glide over the slit of Naruto's erections and smirked when Naruto gasped at the touch.

Sasuke engulfed the leaking erection in his warm cavern, letting his tounge trace patterns and designs onto the hard length.

Sasuke was rewarded with moans and his hair being pulled at as Naruto gazed down at him through half-lidded eyes.

Naruto groaned as the warmth continously engulfed him and suddenly his grip tightened on Sasuke's hair.

"Sasuke, I'm gonna come!", with that said he came, the wetness spraying unto the Uchiha's chest as he let go of the erection.

With an almost feral grin, Naruto pushed Sasuke down and winked.

"Your turn, Teme".

"Dobe?".

Ignoring the question, Naruto licked the wetness off Sasuke's chest and promptly gagged at the taste.

"Idiot".

"Shut up Bastard".

Naruto glided his lips down to Sasuke's thighs and gave them a lick, hearing the moan above, he bit the area with a smirk.

"What the-", Sasuke cut off in a moan as his own leaking erection was engulfed in a warm wetness that was Naruto's mouth.

Unable to control himself, Sasuke trailed his fingers to Naruto's nipples and flicked the bud several times before circling the nipple with a soft thumb as Naruto swirled his tounge around Sasuke's length.

Sasuke licked his fingers and smirked as he pushed Naruto unto his back and straddled the blonde.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see".

Sasuke spread out Naruto's legs and gave his fingers one last firm lick, covering it with wetness before sticking a digit into the ring of muscles.

Naruto's screech quickly became a moan as a second finger was entered and scissored inside of him.

Sasuke drew his fingers out despite the other nin's protests and rubbed the cum carefully around his already wet length, coating it with a sticking wetness.

"What are you doing?"

"Preparing".

"...For what?".

Sasuke smirked, "You'll see".

Postioning himself, he placed his carefully worked on erection outside of Naruto's entrance.

"What! That's going in there? Your fingers were okay...but that things gonna hurt!", Naruto yelled indignantly.

"Dobe", leaning forward Sasuke latched his lips behind Naruto's ear and suckeled gently as he entered Naruto.

Naruto yelped, gripping the sheets beneath him as his eyes quickly glazed over, loosening his hold on the sheets, he gave his lips a lick and looked up at Sasuke, "Do it Teme".

Sasuke answered by thrusting himself at a slow steady pace, in...out...in...out until.

"Teme, go faster!", Naruto whined.

Sasuke obliged.

Naruto's eyes fluttered shut all of a sudden and he groaned, "Teme, do that again!"

With a smirk, Sasuke did as told, slamming himself repeatedly into the blonde, reveling at the way Naruto arched into him as he hit that certain spot in Naruto. until with a wild yell Sasuke came and soon after Naruto followed.

"Wow", Naruto said, his eyes wide.

"Dobe", came the tired reply.

"Heh, Teme's tired".

"Idiot, I'm not you".

Naruto snuggled himself into the raven's arms and gave him a kiss.

"Your uke next time", Naruto told him.

Sasuke fell asleep, a chuckle on his lips.

* * *

_I was gonna stop the story here BUT Lillith987 gave me a good idea :D_

Chapter 10 is on hold! v.v

Thanks for the Reviews! Until Later Bye! xD


	10. Naruto's Plan

Disclaimer: This girl no own Naruto -cries- xD

Anyways Enjoy This Last _Very Stupid_ Chapter.(x

* * *

**6 Months Later**

"Sasuke-Teme", Naruto whined, pursing his lips, "Master Kakashi is pissing me off!"

"So what, Dobe?", Sasuke asked, annoyed.

"Well, let's do something about it, Bastard", Naruto declared.

Sasuke paused, thinking, Oh yes, Kakashi was definitely pissing the raven off as well. Everytime the not-so-new couple kissed in public, Kakashi with his eye curving in a happy "u", would make things awkward. _Very awkward_.

The first time was when Naruto and Sasuke had had another get-together with Lee, Sakura, Kiba and Hinata. The two had kissed, causing Kiba to pretend to gag, Hinata to turn very, very,_ very_ red, Lee had screamed something about youthful happiness, while his girlfriend, Sakura rolled her eyes when Kakashi had poofed from nowhere, smirked and poofed away afer a few insults, causing an awkward tension to settle over the friends.

_And that was the first time_, Sasuke thought wryly.

"Okay, Dobe, what's your plan?", Sasuke asked a suprised Naruto.

After getting over the fact that his boyfiend was autually willing to listen to an idea of his own creation, Naruto smirked.

"It includes, Master Iruka", Naruto began.

* * *

"Oh, Iruka Sensai, I need your help, please come here", Naruto yelled obnoxiously.

Sasuke snorted, his boyfriend sure as hell couldn't act.

"Okay Naruto", Iruka went goodnaturedly as he messed up Naruto's hair.

"Hey! Iruka Sensai, watch what your doing to my hair", he pointed to his head, "It's sexy".

Iruka snorted, "That's what you think, Naruto".

Naruto pouted, "Your so mean Sensai".

Kakashi walked by his head in another one of his porn books. Raising his head lazily, he lifted his hand and flashed them two fingers, "Yo".

Sasuke putting his hands in his pockets, threw a smirk to his teacher, he waved, "Hey".

Naruto couldn't stand it anymore, Sasuke had told him to wait and _not_ do the final step, Sasuke wanted Kakashi to get suspicious, worried and somewhat scared but he was going to do it anyways. Even if his boyfriend wouldn't give him sex and yes sex was _amazing_, he even got to be seme sometimes...Naruto shook his head, he wanted do so this now.

Naruto walked smoothly past Kakashi and oh so casually stuck out his right foot.

_Perfect_, Naruto thought as Kakashi's lips landed, neatly (and impossibly) on Iruka's own lips. Their eyes were wide with suprise as they drew apart. It was accidental. An innocent peck. Nothing more.

* * *

Kakashi clenched his hands into twin fists as he heatedly glared at his two students. Kakashi knew they had planned this, his suspicians confirmed as he saw Naruto's wide, smug smirk and the slight tilt at the ends of the Uchiha's lips.

He shuddered. He felt...happy, warm, he felt himself hardening and frowned. Kakashi thought he had a thing for Anko but _this_ was proving him otherwise. Could he...was he gay? He almost groaned out loud.

Oh, boy his students were gonna get it.

Calmly, he reached into his pack and carefully grabbed two kunai out, fixing his eye on his students, he smiled.

"Run", he whispered in a voice full of lethal intent.

Sasuke and Naruto after giving each other knowing smirks, ran.

Iruka just stood there, rooted to the spot as he ran the kiss through his mind. _He liked it. _

Shrugging, he followed the trio through the village, this could get interesting.

Fin.

* * *

Oh My God. I'm So Proud Of Myself.(:

I finished my 5th story. xD

I'd Like To Thank The People Who Reviewed, You Deserve Cookies Beacuse of You We Hit The 50 Mark x3

Please Read My New Fanfic Business Isn't Always Business When It Comes Out, I Think Naruto's Gonna Top... :D

It's My First AU Fic. I'm Excited.(:

Thanks for reading :D

-S.o.a.r.i.n.g C.l.i.c.h.e


End file.
